


War Letters

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: In a series of correspondence, Percy passes a test of loyalty.





	War Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to Sue Barrett for the swift beta review. Welcome to my new addiction, space-fans.  


* * *

Mr. Weasley: 

Please give Minister Fudge my regrets, as Thursday at eleven am conflicts with a prior engagement. However, if he is free Monday at lunchtime, that would be acceptable. 

Lucius Malfoy, esq. 

~*~*~

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I appreciate your prompt attention to our concerns. I note the wine Cornelius sent was a DuBois and a good deal sweeter than his norm. Shall I hazard a guess that this offering was in fact from you? On the matter of wines, allow me to offer a word of advice…. 

Lucius Malfoy 

~*~*~

Percy Weasley,

Yes, dinner at seven would be acceptable. However, one wonders if you are wholly aware of the hazards of your position. 

Lucius 

~*~*~

Percy,

I don't care what strings you have to pull -- get me out of here. Immediately. 

L 

~*~*~

Percy,

Of course I understand there has been a shift in power. Please note the dementors appear to be long gone, and your guards helpfully provide me with daily updates on the successes of the Ministry. 

No more excuses, Weasley. 

L 

~*~*~

Percy,

Your concern is touching. However, I suspect that I am more than capable of looking after my own interests. Surely your friends realise that I am of more value outside than in here? 

L 

P.S. Please see to it that the attached is given Draco. I do not believe the Ministry is forwarding my correspondence. 

~*~*~

Mr. Weasley,

If you are unwilling to assist me, than I fear our acquaintance is at an end. Take care that you choose your associates wisely should there be another "shift" in power. 

Lucius Malfoy 

~*~*~

Percy,

Am I to assume the gifts were from you? Your taste in wine has not improved, although I admit it does surpass the "local vintage" by a considerable amount. 

L 

P.S. Please visit Narcissa for me and let her know that I would prefer she not attend visiting hours on Friday. 

~*~*~

Percy,

Thank you for your assistance. If you are reading this, then no doubt it was found in my empty cell and you are staring at the uncomfortable end of an Auror's wand. Recall my advice about your questionable associations. I recommend that this time you consider a sweeter wine. 

Lucius Malfoy 

~*~*~

DuBois Vineyards  
(Peeled off the back of a wine label.)

A wise choice. Please note that the contents of this portkey, like most of the vintage, is utter rubbish. 

L 


End file.
